


Gosh your lips look delicious

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:38:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>animateglee answered you : what if Blaine heard that line “No, but I’m in love with him and he’s actually gay. Call that progress.” and hung around until Shue left so he can go back and ask Kurt about it and Kurt’s trying to deny the undeniable but Blaine’s like totally in love with Kurt anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gosh your lips look delicious

What possessed him ?

Blaine is a smart boy, he knows that, so the question remains.

What possessed him to lie to Kurt about a Christmas spectacular so that they could sing “Baby it’s cold outside” together ?

Like, there are so many tricky lines in that song, he almost blew it.

He couldn’t really help but glance at Kurt’s lips when the line called for it - God his lips look more than delicious, pink and slightly shiny and soft-looking, God knows that he has dreamed about that more than once.

Leaving the room, Blaine waves at Kurt’s former show choir director, slamming his hand against his forehead as soon as he’s out of sight.

Before he can walk away, he catches the older man’s question.

"Is he someone special ?"

Well, that definitely catches his attention, and though he’s a gentleman, Blaine Anderson is … curious, to say the least, to know what Kurt thinks of him.

He considers the older boy to be his best friend, for lack of being his best boyfriend.

Sometimes, though, he catches Kurt looking at him with something unreadable in his eyes, and it puzzles him.

"Just a friend," Kurt replies and Blaine looks down, feeling sheepish.

Of course that’s all he is, why did he ever think they were more than “just friends”, really, he’s ridic-

"The upside is, I’m in love with him and he’s actually gay so I call that progress."

What the fuckingly fucking fuck ? (Pardon his French)

Hold the phone, stop the presses and just wait a goddam minute.

I’m in love with him ?!?

As in, Kurt is in love with him ?!?!

Blaine feels like someone punched him in the chest. 

Kurt.

Is in love.

With him.

His feelings are more than requited - he means, reciprocated, and, well, what is he waiting for ?

He has held back until now because he didn’t think Kurt really felt that way and he didn’t want to risk their friendship, but if Kurt does love him back …

It’s not taking a risk, it’s taking a chance.

Lost in his thoughts and in this epiphany, Blaine almost collides with Mr. Shuester as he exits the room, tapping down something on his phone.

"Oh, Blaine, still around ?" he asks gently, and Blaine blushes. 

"I wanted to make sure that Kurt was done for the night - maybe get a night cap cocoa ?"

The older man smiles at him with something of a knowing smirk. “I think he’d like that,” he simply replies, clapping Blaine on the shoulder as he leaves.

Blaine takes a deep breath and pushes the door once more.

"Blaine !" Kurt exclaims, looking up from his book - blissfully closed, he’s obviously done with his work for good. "I thought you had lef-"

"You love me ?"

Blaine winces and barely stops himself from slapping his own face when all colors drain from Kurt’s face.

"Wha- I mean, wha- how ? Did you spy on me ?” Kurt sputters, slamming his notebook on top of his book, anger replacing shock in his eyes.

Though it’s terrifying, it looks good on him.

"I didn’t spy on you, I swear, I just … caught something I didn’t mean to," Blaine hastens to explain, walking closer to Kurt with his hands raised.

Kurt looks like he’s about to get started on a rant and then he deflates like a balloon. “There is no point in denying it, is it ?”

Blaine shakes his head and sits on the back of the couch. “Since I love you too, there is literally no point,” he says, trying to sound and look nonchalant.

Kurt slumps back next to him. “God, please don’t hate me, I still want to be your fr- come again ?” he starts babbling until he stops and looks at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine shrugs - he’s enjoying all of this far too much - and moves in closer (somehow, the song comes back to his mind). “Since you love me, and I love you, why should we deny those confessions ?” he repeats, looking at Kurt with a shy smile.

There is a whole rainbow of emotions that cross Kurt’s eyes.

Disbelief.

Suspicion.

Shortly, hurt.

Disbelief, once again.

Hope.

Happiness.

And suddenly, Blaine can’t see the emotions in Kurt’s eyes because Kurt is kissing him.

As he kisses him back and wraps his arms around Kurt’s waist, Blaine can feel himself smiling against Kurt’s lips.

He was right - Kurt’s lips really are delicious.


End file.
